Sohma dates gone wrong
by Bad Luck Girl Na-chan
Summary: what happens when the sohmas decide to go on dates at a carnival? well...read and find out
1. Chapter 1

hiya everyone! this is my first fic so please be nice i'm not a very good writer but hey at least i try... well read and enjoy! . oh! anh hi darkkillerfairy if ya reading this!

disclaimer: sadly i ain't got nothing...

It was a rainy day as the sohma cousins know as yuki,kyo,haru,momiji and the all too bubbly tohru sat in the kitchen drinking tea. Momiji was going on and on about all the things that hapened in a dream hehad to tohru as kyo and yuki silently glared at each other,hatsugaru was starig into space with his usual bored look on his face until momiji shot up exitedly.

"tohru!tohru! let's go shopping now!"

"um sure momiji-kun let me get my bag first"

She grabbed her bag offf the counter and put her shoes on at the door where momiji was waiting for her under the bright pink umbrella.Before leaving momiji told the remaining zodiacs that they could expect tohru bck in the morning he had asked hatori if tohru could sleep over after there shopping was done before leaving to shigure's earlier on. (A/N akito is dead! lol! hatori has taken over as the sohmas master!)

Nobody would be home for the rest of the day,shigure was off on one of does authers convention thingies leaving the young three sohmas all alone. Kyo went up to his roof as usual,yuki was in his room finishing some homework that neede to be finished,and hru was sitting on the porch boredly so bored that he fell asleep and hit his head on the floor making a really loud bang in the process but he kept on sleping like it was nothing.

Yuki and kyo heard the bang and rushed down stairs to find out what it was just in case it wasn't black haru tearing up the house for some unknown reason but instead found a sleeping haru with a rader large bump on his head

"stupid cow" kyo returned inside pissed that he ws worried for nothing

Yuki however stayed behind gently trying to wake up the sleeping cow or ox whatever he is i'll call him a cow,haru opend his eyes just a bit

"haru are you o--"

he was cut short by the sudden fource of haru's lips on his,kissing him back with the same fource a smile formed on yuki's face his kinda reminded him of his and haru's date.

The thing went like this,it was a weekend saturday to be specific and the carnival was in town.All the sohma couples planned to go together,the parings were as followed ayamexhatori,momijixritsu,tohruxshigure,hiroxkisa,kagura forsefully taking kyo after a massive beating (poor kyo),and since yuki and haru were the only ones left the were forced to go together well... more like yuki was forced haru really didn't care who he went with as long as it wasn't akito he was cool with it but how could he akito was dead unless he..she..whatever the fuck it is came back to life or something stupid like that.(A/N hmmm it could happen.. . )

It took about an hour or so to arrive but they made it at least,they passed through the gates and gathered up infront of the ferris wheel were hatori said would be were they would all meet up after 9:00 pm. Slipping up thesohmas went there seperate ways and so the sohma dates that are soon to end very wrongly began...

well there's the first part ;; i know it's kinda boring for a first chapter but i want to make the dates separate chapters so i had no choice to end it here. i promise it will get better i promise! so stick around with me i'll try to update soon as possible. oh and if your wondering the first date will be kyo and kaguras . even if it isn't a real date... well review pleasea nd tell me what ya thought! till then!


	2. Chapter 2

HI! updated sooner than i thought well i already have a couple of the dates planned out so here is the first one kagura and kyo! enjoy!

disclaimer: nope still nothing...

Kagura was pulling kyo through the crowds "kyo-kun i'm so glad you asked me out!"

"i didn't! you forced me here!"

kagura turned so that she was facing kyo "so does that mean you don't want to be with me?"

"I never wanted to come to this stupid thing in the first place! why can't you ever leave me alone?"

kagura started getting teary eyes "h-how can you say that?" kyo's face turned a pale white as kagura started shaking with a look of murder in her eyes "how can you say that when..when... I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" she picked up the closest thing near her wich so happened to be kyo since she was still holding his hand and threw it across the air. Kyo went souring through the air yelling at the top of his lungs while still trying to curse out at kagura.

"ya crazy damn macho chick!" this only caused her to get even madder "WHAT DID YOU SAY MY LOVE!" she leaped into the air and grabbed him by the neck hurling him into the groung like in a body slam. Kyo was flat on his back twitching he couldn't move a muscle it hurt way too much to move. Suddenly kagura leaped onto him her knees crushing the poor kitty's ribs and started punching him continously across the face "KYO.I.LOVE.YOU.!"

Everyone could only stare in horror as kyo was having the life beat out of him,fiercly shaking him back-and-forth into the ground kyo cracked his head and began to bleed (A/N kagura you lousy bitch! stop hurting the pertty kitty! the very pertty kitty!)

"SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO KYO-KUN! SAY IT!"

Finally after someone called security and calmed kagura down an ambulance was called to pick up the almos lifeless kyo and was safley put inside.The ambulance stated up and began droving off soon enough kagura lost it again and began chasing after the ambulance. Kyo took notice of this and went into a panic anymore of her beatings and he'd be dead for sure "DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE FOR MY LIFE!" thus this is how there not can be called a real date since kyo was forced into it date came to an end.

yes i know real short but i write the way i feel most confertable with so sorry if you don't like and for those of you who do you get candy! throws candy at peoples review please! oh nad cat if your reading this send me an e-mail so you can help me out! till then! rides off on haru in cow form


	3. Chapter 3

Finally i get a chance to write this! sooo sorry about the long wait but here it is chapter 3 at last!

Broken and fallen angel of death:umm i kinda have a funny image of there date so that is why i paired them up...and yes akito is dead! or is she?

momkiandboom: thanks but this IS a yaoi fic of course there is gonna be kissing -;;

darkkillerfairy: yeah so i finally updated ain't ya proud of me? umm a comic i saw with them together that was really disturbing no i mean REALLY disturbing and that's a possible maybe... . not certain though

**WITH RITSU AND MOMIJI**

After everone split up momiji and ritsu headed for the fod court.The area was pretty crowded,ritsu didn't want for momiji to get lost or runn off by himself like he does sometimes so he grabbed his hand making momiji blush and smile at him,ritsu doing the same.They stayes randomly walking around through the overcrowded food court,smelling the sweet aroumas that roamed the air.One smell particurlaly made momoji's eyes dart to the side,instantly his eyes widened and his muth began to drool.There before his eyes was the place he always dreamed he could live in but sadly nobody ever let him...**the candy shop.** It was a small one but hey candy is candy,ritsu suddenly craving for a banna smoothie pulled momiji to a spoted smoothie stand.Momiji let himself get pulled but his mind and eye where still on the holy candy shop (A/N or to him it's holy) ritsu orderd his smoothie.

"momiji i'm sorry to ask but would you like a smoothie too?AH! OR MAY BE YOUR ALLERGIC TO THEM! I'M SOOORRYYY I DIDN'T NOTICE THIS SOONER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M SOO SORRYY!" he screamed and cluched onto momiji waist crying of course he had to bend down to do so...

'sigh...there he goes again' momiji thought "It's okay ritchan-koi i don't want one and i'm not alergic to them..." he said and kissed ritsu on the head giving him a happy smile afterwords.This made ritsu blush lightly he stood wiping away some tears apologising to the smoothie man before getting his treat.

Currently sitting on a table a table the couple was really silent,ritsu mid way finished with his smoothie was worrying that his lover was mad at him

'he's been too quiet..he's usally really talkative..OHNO! DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG! I HOPE HE'S NOT MAD!' "umm momiji are you okay? is anything the matter?"

"huh? oh..ah no nothings wrong" he said still not taking his eyes off the candy store

Ritsu noticed that he had been staring at something fot the longest time so he glanced in the direction of momijis stare. (A/N umm crossover from yuyu hakusho)

He gasped and immidiatly dropped his drink to the floor his eyes widening...there coinsidentaly in front of the candy shop was a **GORGEOUS** man that somewhat had womenly features but not too many.Ritsu shot up from his seat making the chair fall backwards then turned to momiji tearscoming down his face

"ritchan-koi what's the--" he was cut off

"YOUR CHEATING ON ME! YOU PROMISED YOU'D LOVE ME AND **ONLY** ME!" he screamed/cried

momiji was looking at him as if he had lost it or something same goes for the crowd of people "what are you talking about?"

Ritsu was mad now his face was swelling red till a snap was heard unleashing the darker side of him (A/N XD LIKE HARU! THIS IS WHERE IT GETS GOOD!... and a little confusing... work with me people --)

"DON'T PLAY DUMB! I SAW YOU GAWKING AT THAT--THAT ASSHOLE!"

"...ritsu are you feeling okay?"

"SAVE IT!" With that he stomped off towards the "Gorgeous" source of his jelousy

"YOU!"

kurama looked to the sides before pointing at himself "do you mean me?"

"YES YOU! STOP MAKING MY BOYFRIEND CHEAT ON ME!" (A/N I'm sorry for the ritsu oocness but i've always wanted to see a cursing ritsu ;;)

Out of nowhere hiei suddenly appeared in front of ritsu pointing his finger at him obviously on a sugar high "NO YOU MAKE MY BOYFRIEND THAT'S CHEATING YOUR BOYFRIEND THAT'S CHEATING ON YOU TO STOP MAKING MY BOYFRIEND CHEAT ON ME!"

Insert hiei-ritsu chibi argument right about here . 

Kurama thought it would be a good time to break up the argument before things got out of hand. "I'm sorry ma'm but i have no idea what your talking about"

Slowly ritsu turned his head reaviling a variety of anger marks on his face "**I.AM.NOT.A GOD.DAMN.WOMEN. **I'M A FUCKING GUY!"

Kurama's face went blue with a huge sweat drop to go along

"HA! PROOF IT!" said hiei crossing his arms

" FINE I WILL!" in one swift movement he opened his kimono reaviling his you know what,both kurama and hiei's eyes where like O.O;;

"GOOD LORD!"-kurama

"Ewww make it go awat kurama,make it go away!"

Momiji that as watching all this from the table slapped his forehead bitterly whispering "idiot" then quickly ran through the crowd,pulled a maniacally laughing ritsu away from the faonted kurama and screaming/crying hiei to the most abandoned place in the area called the restroom.

okay that's it. i'll continue this date in another chapter...and i promise i won't take as as long as before... ;;

please leave a review good or bad send them my way...well till next time take care!


End file.
